Episode 8489 (28th May 2019)
Plot Chas is angered to learn Paddy has cancelled her scan. Debbie finds Nate stranded at the side of the road with a caravan due to a flat tyre. In the Take A Vow office, Megan and Frank attempt to drum up business to cover Megan's legal fees. Things begin to look up when Megan receives a call from a pharmaceutical company looking to arrange a team building event but Megan is forced to turn them down as they want to hold it at Home Farm. Sam bumps into Paddy in the café apologises for what he said about Grace yesterday. Charity and Marlon head up to Wishing Well Cottage to organise Lisa's funeral. Charity informs Zak, Belle, Sam and Lydia that Lisa didn't want them having the hassle of arranging her funeral so she's done it all from them. As Debbie changes Nate's tyre, a flirty Nate asks if she knows any where he can pitch the caravan. Cain appears and Nate is shocked to learn he's Debbie's dad. After Nate walks off, Cain orders Debbie to stay away from Nate as he doesn't trust him although Debbie reminds her father he lost the right to tell her who she can and cannot speak to. Megan continues to try to drum up business without any luck so she calls back the pharmaceutical company and tells them Home Farm is available after-all. Afterward, Megan heads up to Home Farm to speak with Kim. Paddy informs Chas that he's managed to get them another scan appointment today then the pair rush off to the hospital. Megan explains to Kim how a pharmaceutical company wants to hold an event at Home Farm but Kim isn't interested in doing business with Megan. A desperate Megan insists she really needs this but an unsympathetic Kim orders her to leave. Charity tells the Dingles how Lisa wanted big knees-up to celebrate her life and she also wanted her final journey to be in the Dingle van. When Belle suggests she and Sam read out a poem at the funeral together, a grief-stricken Sam walks out. Chas and Paddy arrive at the hospital for their scan. In the pub, a tearful Megan tells Manpreet how she can't raise the money for a decent solicitor so she's going to go to prison which is overheard by Kim and Graham. Kim is adamant Megan needs to face the consequences of her actions, commenting prison isn't so bad. Dr Hamley checks over Chas and Paddy's baby and assures the anxious parents-to-be that everything looks perfect. She asks the pair if they want to know the sex of the baby but Chas wants to enjoy the moment so asks her to write it down instead. Harriet isn't comfortable being in the church alone right now so she makes arrangements for Lisa's funeral in the café. Laurel doesn't believe Harriet should let Will get away with terrorizing her but Harriet refuses to have him arrested and blow his and Dawn' lives' apart again. Debbie suggests Cain let Nate hook up his caravan at the farm. Cain reluctantly agrees to have a word with Moira. Whilst Kim nips to the toilet, Graham approaches Megan and offers to pay her legal fees but asks to keep the arrangement between the two of them. Chas and Paddy return from their scan and announce to Aaron, Bear, Faith and Charity that the baby looks perfect. Faith asks the parents-to-be if they know what they're having. Chas hands Paddy the envelope containing the sex of their baby but the pair decide to open it at Grace's grave instead. Belle finds Sam repairing the pig-sty fence. Sam wishes he would've repaired it when Lisa asked and wonders if things would've been different if he did. Belle assures Sam that it isn't his fault and there is nothing any of them could've done. Chas and Paddy stand at Grace's grave and tell their daughter about her little brother or sister. Chas decides against learning the sex of the baby so Paddy places the unopened envelope under the vase pot and suggests they let Grace keep their secret. Cast Regular cast *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Nate Robinson - Jurell Carter *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Manpreet Sharma - Rebecca Sarker *Eliza Macey - Kyrena Robinson (uncredited) *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Bear Wolf - Joshua Richards *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Kim Tate - Claire King *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller Guest cast *Consultant - Eva Fontaine Locations *The Woolpack - Staff corridor, bar and backroom *Unknown country road *Pear Tree Cottage - Take A Vow office *Café Main Street - Interior and exterior *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen, pig-sty and yard *Home Farm - Office *Main Street *Hotten General Hospital - Corridor and ultrasound room *Cemetery Notes *A receptionist at Hotten General Hospital is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. *Only one episode was broadcast on Tuesday 28th May due to ITV's coverage of the Britain's Got Talent live semi-finals. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes